Begining Daybreak
by Irresistible Scent
Summary: What if James changed Bella in Phoenix? Would a war with werewolves be easily avoided, or not? What would happen to Jake? Read and Review please!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own Tilight!! sees lawyers edging toward her Okay, So I dont own Twilight(sigh), but I can dream, alright. Please dont shoot me!

review please!

I felt a searing, fiery pain in my hand. It seemed to run through every vein in my body, consuming me like some hideous beast. There was nothing else. I knew I was about to die, but could do noting about it. I was too weak from blood loss to even open my eyes. So I sat there waiting for him to kill me.I thought of everyone my death would affect. Charlie, Renee, Jessica, Mike, Lauren, Jacob, Alice, and………

Edward. Would he be able to recover? Out of everything, all I wanted was for him to forgive me and move on. He had to.

Suddenly, a growl erupted somewhere to my left. Every note rang with fury. I couldn't have dreamed of a more beautiful sound but in the back of my mind I knew it was too late. I couldn't be helped. This was the end, he was too late.

A yell like a wounded animal echoed off the walls around me. The sound confused me further. What was going on? Who was hurt?

Somehow, through a haze of pain, I managed to find my body and open my eyes.

Edward and Carlisle were the closest to me. Edward was watching me with a tortured expression. When he saw me open my eyes, he attempted a weak smile to cover the pain, but soon gave up. His pain cut him too far for cover-up to work. He hung his head and whimpered.

I mumbled his name trying to comfort him and he looked up at me. Shakily, I raised my right hand to touch his face. I winced slightly as a bolt of pain shot through my hand, but it was nothing. The bolt had not caused me to wince. It was the fiery agony. It had worsened and it took me a moment to realize the hand I was raising was where the fire had started.

As I raised my hand his eyes snapped to it immediately. He froze, and a horrified expression crossed his face, I had never seen anything like it. In a flash of white he caught my hand and held it closer, for inspection. His hands were exceedingly gentle and seemed to cool the fire a bit.

The horrified look grew in intensity as he wheeled to face Carlisle. I couldn't erase the look out of my mind. When I blinked it was there, burned onto the inside of my retinas. It tortured me even more when the look worsened with every passing second.

Until then, I hadn't looked noticed were Carlisle's focus lay. He should have been bending over me, poking and prodding me to see how many bones I had broken, and commenting how much blood I had lost. Now, I noticed he was staring towards the far end of the room, away from me, a marble statue of a god.

Edward seemed to be too frantic to care about Carlisle's behavior. He also seemed more aware of our surroundings. As much as I wanted to know who had howled a few minutes ago, I was more concerned about what was making Edward so frantic.

Suddenly the pain increased greatly and a low hiss escaped through my teeth. However, it wasn't loud enough to block what Edward was saying to Carlisle.

"Carlisle, he bit her!" he whispered, almost too fast for me to hear. I couldn't make sense of the words for a second and then they hit me. I gasped. Edward, thinking it was pain looked at me with a sort of frantic concern. What came next made Edwards earlier panic look like nothing.

It's too late."


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, sorry everyone. I had to replace this chapter for several reasons. It was late at night after a vacation so you can probably imagine the reasons. Anyway, Roses are red, violets are blue, I don't own _Twilight_, so you can't sue!

Everything seemed to freeze the instant those words left his mouth. Edward became completely still, a perfect marble statue. His eyes took on a glassy look as he stared blankly off into a great abyss only known to him. I knew Carlisle's words were ringing in his head just like they were in mine. "It's too late, It's too late, too late, too late…………"

Before the complete meaning of his words could him me, it came again. A yelp of pain and rage filled the room. It sounded familiar but just strange enough for me not to comprehend its owner.

I had to know the source of the pain, the agony that gripped its prisoner so tightly. There was no possible way such pain could be produced by physically; no it had to be mental. Had I brought this about? Was it my fault?

Slowly, I turned my head towards the source. A bolt of lightning shot through my body and I whimpered. I couldn't make sense of which injury was which, the broken bones or the fire. I didn't matter; they were one, a blur of pain.

Edward snapped out of his daze and put a hand gently under my back and pulled my limp form into a sitting position. His cool breath felt good against my neck as I leaned against him. I could feel his intense gaze but was too captivated with the current situation to do anything but stare the spectacle before me.

In the darkest corner of the room, his figure almost completely indiscernible in the shadows stood Jacob Black. Fury and agony seemed to roll over him in waves. His hands curled into fists at his sides. Blood was oozing from where his fingernails had cut into his skin. Each wave seemed to shake him to his core and as time wore on, the waves seemed to be coming faster. Soon enough he was vibrating like a tuning fork.

At seeing the figure not ten feet from Jacob my stomach gave a lurch. If only Jacob knew how dangerous it was to be here with James. He would be killed! However, the vicious vampire was reacting in a completely different way than anyone would have thought. Fear clouded his face and for a second I thought I saw something close to recognition. This confused me further. Nothing made sense past the pain.

I felt Edward's arms beginning to lift me up. Suddenly I knew something was horribly wrong. We were almost to the door when the scene took on a new and terrifying persona.

Fur exploded from all over Jacob's body. It happened so fast I could barely make out his new figure before he charged James. A mass of marble and russet colored fur tumbled across the floor. Edward was now frozen, no doubt fighting some kind of painful internal battle. He gazed longingly out the door, then looked back at the fight.

With a crash a mass of rusty fur flew into a mirror shattering it. I was finally able to make out the form of a massive wolf. His fur was matted with blood. His eyes held my gaze and captivated me. They were full of pain. Pain beyond imagination and not the physical type. Slowly, he lowered his head down, closed his eyes, let out a low groan, and the then he was completely still.

It happened so fast that I almost didn't see it. Edwards hand shot out and grabbed the wolf by the scruff of the neck and dragged his limp body along as we bolted out of the door and into one of the two cars waiting outside.

Alice was in the front seat, looking worried and the surprised when she saw Jacob. I thought I heard her say something like "Stupid, useless dog", but it could have been my imagination, for that was when I let go and deep into the agonizing depths of the pain.


	3. Chapter 3

(A/N)A note to my very confused readers: In almost every review I received there was confusion over the same subject so here it goes. I know Jacob changes into a werewolf in New Moon, not Twilight. I'm just changing the whole story at one point in time, then using information beyond that point to pull something different together. If your still confused please contact me and I will explain or wait until the next chapter when it will begin to make a bit more sense. Sorry for the confusion.

And I still don't own _Twilight_.

The pain raged inside me like some wild beast, always on the verge of passing over the line and completely consuming me. The only escape I could see was death, which, if it should come, I would gladly welcome. Any release from this cage of pain would be welcome whether it took my life or not.

Nothing in the world existed except the pain. I heard noises somewhere beyond my control but they did not concern me, so as soon as recognition began to register in my mind, it was banished.

Just as the pain reached such a degree of intensity it was almost unrealistic, it slackened off, and then it disappeared altogether, leaving me panting. Slowly, things began to creep upon me. My senses sought out my setting with amazing accuracy. I knew where I was, what was happening nearby, and who was around me.

I opened my eyes slowly and they adjusted immediately. He smiled down at me, knowing it might take a minute for me to adjust to my new senses. He was right.

Everything seemed to overwhelm me and for a moment it was too much. I lay back down on the couch I had occupied earlier, closing my eyes.

He moved closer to my side, obviously concerned. His sweet aroma drifted slowly into my nostrils and mixed oddly with everything else. A tingling feeling spread through my nose.

My eyes shot open as I rocketed into a sitting position. Then, I sneezed. It sounded almost like a gunshot compared to the earlier silence. It took a while for the noise to die off, but by then, Edward was laughing. It was so beautiful that I couldn't help but laugh too.

Alice, moving from her previous position by the door, waltzed toward us, laughing softly. It sounded odd in contrast to Emmet, who has thundering down the stairs. He rushed up to me, snorting.

"Jeez Bella, that sounded like an avalanche"

My chagrin only made them all laugh harder.

Then, Edward was kissing me with no hesitation. His touch was no longer cool or hard neither was it soft and warm either, it seemed to be in-between and beautifully natural.

When we broke apart he smiled at me warmly. Slowly as if he had put a lot of thought into the words, he murmured "I didn't know vampires could sneeze."

The laughter began again.


End file.
